Victorious Imagination in Remnant REBOOT
by Kaizer Daozang
Summary: In a realm of darkness, the past is shrouded in mystery. Legends and Fairy Tales withhold hidden truths of the world. However, an older darkness has returned once more to the Remnants they left behind. As darkness encroaches upon the helpless and all seems lost, five amnesiac warriors appear from the light to balance the world. Light. Darkness. Good. Evil. Which will be Victorious?
1. Starting Station

Chapter 1

A/N – Chapter one of the rewrite of Victorious Imagination in Remnant. The main team will remain the same as the other story but resemble the personality I gave them rather than the original ToQgers. They will still have amnesia for future reasons. There will be some other changes to the story and some modifications that I will make along the way. The Grimm Shadow Kaijin will stay as will the Stealth Ressha.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Ressha Sentai ToQger. They belong to RoosterTeeth and Toei. I do own my OC's while Brave Kid owns his three Grimm Shadow Kaijin.**

"Talking"  
" _thinking_ "

" _ **Henshin Itashimasu!**_ "  
'"Ticket and another talking together'"

Starting Station: Return of Darkness

 _Legend speaks about the formation of man from dust. Religion speaks of two brothers of light and darkness who created Grimm, Man, and Remnant. Fairytales speak of an old wizard who gave four maidens unspeakable powers and warriors with silver eyes. Each has their own hidden truths about the world within. However, there is one nearly forgotten myth known to only a handful individuals in the world._

 _This myth speaks of a force of darkness that appeared through a vortex in the sky. This darkness would make villages disappear using mysterious black machines. Their dark nature tamed the grimm that plagued humanity, and the world began to fall to the darkness. Their legions of combatants started to overwhelm humanity as several towns and villages were lost to the darkness. However, in the fight for survival, five warriors filled with light appeared with their own rainbow colored machines similar to the darkness and began to repel the dark forces with their power. These five, pushed back the darkness casting it away from the world, disappearing soon after. This myth speaks of a war between two opposing factions in the days of old. A battle between the light and the darkness, hidden to the world. However, as with all legends and fairytales of old, there is always a truth to each tale._

Everything was dark. Clouds of inky smog floated around the empty abyss as the sound of a train whistle echoed around. A small light shone through the darkness revealing a single black train with a skull theme traveling through the darkness. Within the train stood a large purple being wearing a black and white dress. Nearby stood the slightly transparent smoky body of a man wearing white clothing and a purple mantle.

"Its time for us to return to the darkness Z" the purple being said having a feminine voice. The ambient clouds of darkness were slowly being absorbed by the transparent man as they continued onwards through the pitch black void. As it continued onwards, three more train whistles echoed around them as more black trains appeared. Two of them quickly slammed into the side of their Kurainer as the third slammed from above. "He found us!" She said as she began to steer the train in a panic. A dark laughter echoed across the room as communications were made.

"It seems the time has come for me to take the reigns from you Z!" The voice said over the intercom.

"Grand Duke Hei".

"Once you're gone, I'll have nothing to stop me!" The three Kurainers brutally slammed against their train as sparks began to fly. Each blow caused the train to be knocked slightly off rail for moments at a time until finally it derailed causing its inhabitants to be knocked to the side. The three trains then left the area, their job done as smoke sizzled from the derailed train. From the wreckage, Gritta pulled herself out of the Kurainer. In her arms was a now corporeal body Z as she laid him down on the darkness below as several compartments of the Kurainer began to burst and explode. Loud laughter echoed mockingly in the distance before fading.

"It seems that we are stuck now" she said sadly as she stared at the destroyed train before her. As she did so, she noticed some rusted old rails near the side. Holding onto Z carefully, she began to walk along the rusted tracks through the darkness. As she walked, the ground seemed to thunder beneath her as she soon came across a welcome sight. In front of her was a dusty old station with rusted tracks. What she found on them brought memories to her chest as she held a white handkerchief fondly.

"Schwarz-Sama". In front of her was an old black Kurainer with a golden point with multiple eyes and tusks. Entering, she activated its engines as lights began to shine within the control room. Groaning, the Black Ressha slowly began moving along the old tracks as it started picking up speed. As it did so, Gritta paid little heed to the many primitive villages they were now passing by filled with the trapped souls of humans and humanoids with animal traits. As she continued going deeper into the darkness, a crackling vortex appeared in front of them. On the opposing side, the ruins of an old castle overrun by vegetation could be seen. Seeing this as a chance to allow Z to heal before needing to get rid of the Grand Duke, she made the train enter the vortex. As the black train exited, a pulse of dark energy burst across the planet as massive amounts of darkness began to pool towards the ruins. They circled the area as the vegetation began to unravel revealing several tracks going about around and through the bottom of the castle. Figures began to move about shrouded in darkness while creatures as black as the night began to gather. The whole island was quickly engulfed into darkness as a translucent barrier formed shrouding the island from view.

Darkness swirled into the ethereal body of Z as he started to squirm about. His closed eyes burst open as a pulse of dark energy poured off his screaming body. The dark pulse spread across the world with only a few sensing the trouble that would come. Standing up, the darkness coating him lessened as it revealed a silver body with red lines wearing white clothing.

"Where are we?" He asked looking at his arms in confusion.

"I don't know Z" Gritta responded as the Kurainer pulled into the castle. As the train entered, the sky changed to a dark purple as black clouds and smoke covered the island. Walking around, they soon found a large throne room like those seen in a medieval castle, yet the room had tattered purple curtains around the various windows.

"This castle seems familiar" Z said as he walked up to the throne. A shock of mental pain went through his head as some memories started to resurface. As he began to ponder these sudden memories, he noticed several black furred animals with white bone armor walking around the castle walls slowly. "Creatures of Grimm, so we are back in this remnant of a world". He sat down on the throne as four large Grimm entered the throne room from a large opening, growling at the emperor. Among them was a large black furred bear covered with white spiky bone armor, a werewolf like creature with a cut across its left eye, a giant black scorpion with a glowing stinger, and a large bird. Gritta stared at them for a moment as the Beowolf glared back.

"It feels as though these creatures are also created from darkness" she said observing the cautious movements of the Grimm. The Beowolf then charged at the two Shadow Kaijin with its claws in the air. Holding out his hand, a pulse of darkness was launched from Z, knocking back the Beowolf along with the other three Grimm. The Grimm felt an overpowering pressure covering their bodies as the intense darkness pushed them down.

"You will yield once more!" He shouted as his eyes flashed black. Gritta gasped slightly as she saw a small sparkle within the empty black eyes of the emperor before the pressure was lifted. "Now bow down".

As he released the pressure, the four Alpha Grimm silently bowed before the emperor. Very quickly, things began to go wrong as they started to convulse rapidly. Their bodies began to change as they writhed about in pain and panic. Black shadows morphed around their figure as Z's residual darkness forced itself into their very being.

"Oh? It seems that they are mutating" Z said in amusement as he leaned forward to watch what would happen to these four animals.

The four Grimm were in intense pain and agony as they transformed. The Beowolf's body began to crack and morph into itself creating a more humanoid and masculine shape. The black fur covering his upper body began to morph together forming a leather rockers jacket while the white bone protrusions formed several studs. His legs began to morph to look more humanlike as the fur formed together with the bones transforming into pants with small pieces of leg armor. The head shrunk down into itself as the bone spikes on its head formed a single white mohawk. The white mask covering its face split over the head around the mohawk, revealing a snarling wolf face with the large scar still on its left eye.

Next to change was the Ursa as its body pulled itself bipedal. It began to morph into a similar shape to the Beowolf, yet it grew a more muscular and fuzzy appearance. The white bone armor around it grew as it expanded around its whole body to form white armor with red markings and spiked shoulder guards. The fur on his back began to split on the sides as bone armor formed beneath it, transforming the skin into a bearskin cape. Growling loudly, its skull began to morph upon itself as the bone armor glowed before transforming into a helmet which soon fell from the Ursa's face. It retained its ferocious bear themed face while its red eyes glowed ominously.

The deathstalker groaned out as it suddenly fell to the ground lifelessly. Its outer shell cracked as the glowing stinger suddenly fell, transforming into a golden cane themed after a scorpion with the tail extending outward to the point. Just before the cane could touch the shell, a black hand broke free from the white exoskeleton grasping it firmly. The white exoskeleton burst open revealing a humanoid creature that was masculine in appearance. Its body was covered in a slim black exoskeleton and his face still resembled a scorpion. The outer exoskeleton that was its former body dispersed into black particles before forming Italian aristocratic clothing along with a large black overcoat with a white deathstalker on the back. Meanwhile, a black scorpion tail extended and waved around behind him.

The fourth creature was unlike the others. As it transformed, its body began to form a more feminine shape. Two arms burst from its body as the large wings slowly moved closer to the back. Its body shrunk down to a smaller form as it slowly became humanoid. Around its shoulders was a black feathered capelet while also forming a black hooded robe with a feather design. Her mask remained on her face as the head became more humanlike. The feathers formed long strands of hair as the top part of the beak combined with the white mask while the lower fell revealing white skin and a humanoid mouth with black lips.

As soon as they finished changing, they quickly knelt before the throne. Z stared at them weakly as he brushed off Gritta's arm.

"Tell me your names my Grimm Generals" he said as they looked up towards him. The first to talk was the Ursa Major turned Shadow.

"My name is Agro my liege" he said in a deep voice as he held up a large war hammer. "I pledge myself to be your guard as the strongest of us all and leader of the Ursa tribe". The Beowolf Shadow grunted mockingly toward the Ursa as he turned to the Emperor.

"Please, as if you could be stronger than me" he stated standing up as a black and blue guitar axe formed from his remaining bones that had fallen from his body. "I am the Alpha of the Beowolves, Duke Lupo" he stated as he struck a chord on the musical weapon. The Deathstalker merely clicked his tongue at the wild antics of his fellow grimm as he stared poisonously at it.

"As if someone as wild as you could have the grace and cunning of an aristocrat. Especially one who was harmed by a young human girl and was forced to retreat here" he spoke as Lupo turned growling. "My lord, I am Baron Scorpio of the Deathstalker family".

"Shut up you insignificant insect!" Lupo shouted as he went to strike Scorpio only for Agro to step between them, his armor withstanding the blow of both Lupo's axe blade and Scorpio's cane. The remaining grimm general remained silent as she simply stared at the ground towards Gritta's direction. Gritta felt nervous as she slowly walked up to the remaining grimm.

"What is your name?" Gritta asked as she stood in front of the Nevermore Shadow. Very smoothly, the grimm shadow was holding onto Gritta's hand as she kissed it gently.

"Milady, I am Avis of the Nevermore Corps" she spoke as she remained kneeling towards the large shadow. Covering her head with her hood, she turned away from the others in the room. Reaching to her head, she slowly removed her mask showing her porcelain like face with crimson tribal markings around her red eyes. "I show my face only to you Milady, to pledge my loyalty as your assassin". As she said this, she quickly placed her mask back onto her face hiding it from view of the others.

Z stared at the four mutations before him. Standing up, he clapped graciously towards them as the four quieted down.

"How interesting" he said as he stared into their eyes. "You four seem to have gained more presence about you than the other Grimm. It's as though you four have gained a~". As he was speaking, he suddenly felt faint as he began to fall forward off the steps.

"Milord!" Agro shouted as he caught the weakened emperor. Gritta helped the Grimm Shadow lift Z back into his throne as purple curtains separated him and Gritta from the others. The sound of faint arguments outside the curtains could be heard as Z slowly opened his eyes.

"Z, you are still recovering from your fight with the ToQgers". She started moving her hand towards his shoulder to help steady him only for the emperor to slap her hand away.

"I don't need your help" he said as he leaned one arm on the armrest. "I have my sparkle, now it's time for the Shadow Line to expand once more". Nodding, Gritta turned to leave the curtains only to stop just before moving them.

"Grand Duke Hei is trying to usurp your place as leader of the Shadow Line. I will take care of that problem" she said as she left the curtains. As she did so, the arguments between Lupo and Scorpio stopped as they turned towards their empress. "You four are to expand the shadow line to bring darkness to the world," she started "You May do whatever you wish as long as it helps the Emperor in his healing". As she spoke, Gritta silently thought to herself that she was starting to sound more like her mother and Baron Nero.

"Ahh? Why should we listen to you huh!?" Lupo shouted pointing his guitar at Gritta. A pulse of dark energy poured from Gritta's very being forcing the Grimm Shadows to kneel with Lupo falling to all fours.

"You may not realize this, but I was the Empress once before and still retain some of the power I used to have" she spoke as her eyes turned blood red while her voice became more mature. "I can devour your power easily you insolent dog". As the pressure died down, her red eyes returned to their usual look as Gritta looked upon the kneeling Lupo. She held out a single Pawn piece from her hand as darkness began to infuse into it. Very quickly, the piece grew in size as it changed shape gaining arms and legs along with a flail.

"Pawn!" It said as it went off to patrol around the castle.

"Castle Keeper Pawn will take care of the castle and gather Kuros. Now go create darkness to expand the Shadow Line!"

Bowing once more, three of the four generals then left to do as they were bid as several Kuros started to appear around the castle for construction. Gritta looked over to the remaining Grimm General finding it to be Avis.

"Shall I accompany you on your mission Madam?" She said kneeling towards Gritta only for the large purple creature to shake her head.

"Avis, I need you to go out and learn how the world has changed since Z's last visit to this realm". Nodding, Avis turned to leave only to turn back around.

"Shall I inform Milady's sister in law that her brother has returned?"

Gritta turned her head in confusion at this remark.

"Sister in law?"

Avis nodded as she awaited her orders.

"Yes, The Emperor's younger sister has been stuck in this realm without the support of the shadow line since they sealed away this realm" Avis said informing Gritta. "However, it appears that the seal has been broken with your arrival to this realm".

"I see, then inform her of our arrival when you can". With her orders given, Avis opened her large wings to take off into the sky. "Take this with you" Gritta said holding out a small piece, "if you infuse your darkness into this pawn, it will summon a Castle Keeper Pawn for your use". Thanking her empress, Avis took off into the sky while holding the Pawn close. Gritta began to wonder what this mysterious sister of the emperor would be like as she made her way to Schwarz's Kurainer. "I'll deal with that when I return" she said as she took off into the sky as a portal opened. Just before she went into the darkness, she noticed five glowing crystals on different sides of the island before they quickly shattered. Five glowing pillars of light burst from the crystals before they seemingly disappeared from the darkness around them.

On the shores of the island, a single man awoke. He started to cough violently as a black sludge left his body before dispersing into particles. His hair was short and messy while he wore a tattered red tunic and black pants.

"Where am I?" He said as he looked around. Around him was the shattered remains of a red crystal with a black center. Staring into the sky, he found everything to be purple as a black smog wafted around him. Confused at his surroundings, he decided to pick up the largest chunk of crystal on the ground finding it fit nicely into his hands. As he did so, the remaining crystal shards floated around him before imbedding themselves into his body. A sharp pain went through his head as the black smog entered his body. After a while, the pain stopped as he tried to remember the last thing he was doing only to find nothing. The sound of footsteps echoed around him as several bipedal wolf creatures surrounded him.

"It seems there is a human in our island" A voice said as Duke Lupo walked onto the shoreline.

"Where am I and why don't I remember anything!?" The man shouted as he held the shard close. The Grimm General laughed at the man before pulling out his guitar.

"I don't know but I do know that you won't last long in the darkness". As he said this, he played a loud note on the instrument causing a burst of sound to knock the man back. "Kill him". The beowolves charged the downed man as he got to his feet. He began to quickly dodge under the swipes of the wolf creatures as he quickly formed a fist around the red crystal, never noticing as his eyes were shrouded with darkness. His hand started to glow with light as he slammed his fist into the chest of a Beowolf, shouting out as he did so. The burst of light from the blow knocked back the Grimm as a large explosion of swirling light and darkness burst from the shoreline. When the light cleared, Lupo stood from a sand mound as he found that the man had seemingly disappeared.

"Tch, so he blew himself up. What's the fun in that". As he turned to leave, he never noticed that a certain Nevermore had watched the whole encounter.

"That Light was extremely powerful" she said to herself before narrowing her eyes to the crater left behind. "A light of that caliber won't be easy to get rid of".

Small waves washed ashore a small beach. Seaweed covered the coast as a single mound of wet clothing and plant life laid facedown on the sand. The sand grated as a black and red figure walked along the beach, stopping just before the wet mound of cloth. Black boots kneeled next to the man, wiping the seaweed off him finding him holding tightly to a small toy red train.

 _ **(Next Time on Victorious Imagination in Remnant Reboot)**_

" _Welcome to Patch"_

"' _He/I is/am not a Puppet!'"_

 _Several black creatures rampage through a city led by a mysterious black creature._

" _ToQ Change!"_

 **A/N – There we go with the first introductory chapter of the rewrite for Victorious Imagination in Remnant though the title may have changed. You may have noticed that I added a Fourth Grimm Shadow. This one is of my own creation as I felt why not have a Crow in charge of Kuros? Also, because birds. I hope my writing has improved since I first started writing so I hope you enjoyed. This is Daozang Signing out.**


	2. Second Station: Ichigo of Roses

Chapter 2

A/N – Once more with a second chapter. I hope that introduction was nice for you readers out there. Some terrible news I've recently received is that an author that I've been reading for some years now known as Gundam-Knight-Chris has apparently committed suicide. May they rest peacefully and be reborn into a world of their imagination. In other news, Espeon of Shadows has returned to writing and already released two chapters of his Pokémon Academy story which my OC Cynthia is a part of. It was that story which actually got me to finally start writing for this site so give his stories a read when you can. Please enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Ressha Sentai ToQger. They belong to RoosterTeeth and Toei. I do own my OC's while Brave Kid owns his three Grimm Shadow Kaijin.**

"Talking"  
" _thinking_ "

" _ **Henshin Itashimasu!**_ "  
'"Ticket and another talking together'"

Second Station: Ichigo of Roses

 _A bright light shone in the overwhelming darkness surrounding the man. He was almost kneeling as he released more power. Four other figures stood next to him releasing their own powerful light energy. Across from them was a shadowed figure as waves of dark energy poured off its very being. Another powerful wave of darkness struck the five as they struggled to keep standing. Suddenly they all stood up together as the light flashed brightly overcoming the darkness._

"Huaaaa".

Breathing in heavily, a young man quickly woke up from his dream as a wet towel fell from his head. He stared around at his surroundings finding them unfamiliar. He didn't know where he was yet the room around him felt safer than the beach with those creatures. The room was a shade of blue as was nearly everything in the room. On the ground was a white circular rug while the window next to him had pale curtains that were closed off. The bed and the sheets were a light blue color as nearby was a bedside table with a vase of flowers. He brushed a hand through his short hair.

"What was that dream?" he said to himself as he placed his hand on the nearby drawer hearing a clacking noise. Holding up his hand, he found a small red train toy held tightly in his hand. "Why does this feel so familiar?" he said as he looked it over. The doorway opened up as a blonde haired man entered with a bucket and a towel before noticing that the other was awake.

"Oh good, you're awake" the blonde man said as he pulled up the chair and sat down next to the bed. "I was worried when my youngest daughter brought home a boy only to learn she had found him lying on the beach".

"Who are you and where am I?" the boy asked as he sat up on the bed. As he did so, he could see two more faces peeking through the open doorway. One had short black hair with red tips while the other had long blond hair.

"My name is Taiyang Xiao Long kid and you're on Patch," he said as he leaned forward, "so what's your name?"

"My name?" he said confused before something came to mind. "My name is Nagoda. Also, where in the world is Patch?" Tai frowned a bit as he thought over the name for a bit while answering his question.

"Patch is an Island near Vale. Your name doesn't sound like a color themed name to me" he said.

"What does color have to do with naming?" the boy asked curious as the three others fell onto their faces.

"Color has everything to do with naming since the tradition started!" the three all said together as Nagoda sat confused. He stared at the three oddly as he wondered about when such a tradition started only to realize that there were blanks in his mind.

"Sorry, I can't seem to remember much about my life actually" he said scratching his head as the black-haired girl stared at him with wide eyes.

"You can't remember anything but your name?" she asked as she somehow zoomed towards the bed in a red blur. As she did so, a memory of a young red headed girl speeding around entered his mind along with three other individuals.

"I remember waking up on a beach in the dark surrounded by a black fog" he started as he began to recollect what had happened to him before. "Then I found myself surrounded by beowolves as my Soul Ability exploded. That's all I remember before waking up here with the exception of the memories of my four friends, wherever they are".

Tai thought hard as he pieced together what he had heard.

"So, you were attacked by Grimm when an explosion knocked you into the sea. Well, I guess you can stay with us for now until you remember more" he said as he stood up. "You two take care of him while I get breakfast ready".

They nodded as Tai went off to do his own thing while deep in thought. Meanwhile, both girls sat down next to the bed as the blond stared at his body.

"Nice abs" she said smiling as the smaller girl punched her in the arm. He looked down at his body finding nothing wrong with it as he watched the two interact.

"Yang!" the other girl said, "be nice". Yang laughed as she held off her younger sisters weak hits. "I'm sorry for my sister's perverted actions, my name is Ruby Rose by the way". Nagoda waved it off handedly as he smiled at the two.

"That's fine. My friend Cynthia is also very perverted, though that's why I love her" he said laughing as the two stared at him.

"You have a girlfriend?" Yang asked surprised as she suddenly gained a playful smirk on her face. "Do go into detail". Ruby hit her sister again as she apologized once more. Nagoda smiled as he began to remember his friends.

"I guess I could tell you about my friends" he said, playing with the red train in his hand. "First there is Tristain. He's really good at making a good plan and worries over us all like a mother" he started as they listened to his words. "Next is Cynthia. She has the softest ears ever and her hair is a crimson red. Don't call her short though or she might get angry".

"So, she's a short tempered shortie" Yang said.

"You could say that".

"What was that about soft ears though, you got an ear fetish or something?"

Nagoda cocked his head to the side at that. "What's wrong with a person having soft Raccoon Ears?" He asked as Yang came to the realization.

"Ohh she's a faunus, that makes more sense now".

He simply nodded before continuing. "Then there is Sora. You could say he is the most level headed of our group and he loves gardening. Finally, there is my Best Friend Nicola. She's a bit wild as her imagination soars past the sky. She can be scary at times due to having one of the most powerful Soul Abilities discovered". As he said this, he fondly remembered his friends. He could imagine himself walking beside them as they went about their business. Cynthia was arguing with Nicola about something while Tristain tried to stop them. Sora was on the sidelines with him watching them with his arm on Nagoda's shoulder. He was broken out of his thoughts as a question was brought up.

"What happened to them?" Ruby asked as she stared into his eyes. She could see a sparkle within them yet there was something hidden behind them that intrigued her.

"I don't know?" He answered. "They could anywhere in the world by now". Silence quickly filled the room as Yang suddenly brought up something.

"You keep bringing up the words Soul Ability. That term for Semblances hasn't been used in centuries" she said.

"What's a semblance?" He asked causing the two to groan out.

"You know what aura is right?" Yang asked getting a nod. After the explanation on semblances, the two left after a little more small talk leaving Nagoda alone in the bedroom. He held up the red train in his hand as he wondered what purpose it held. Finding nothing, he placed it into his pocket as he began to ponder his thoughts before falling into a nap.

Time seemed endless as Agro stood silently in front of the Curtain for the Throne. He was a knight and it was his duty to protect his master. The curtains around Z's throne constantly leaked pure darkness from beneath as Agro stood silently on guard. He held his Warhammer ready as footsteps drew near.

"Chill for a bit would you Agro" Duke Lupo said as he walked closer. He knelt before the throne as Z's silhouette stirred on the opposite side of the curtain. "I request permission to utilize the Kurainers Emperor Z" he said.

Z stirred at this as he opened the curtain a bit with his hand. Darkness was leaking from his being as he did so showing how weakened he was currently. Looking out at the Grimm General before him, he clicked his tongue at their loyalty. At least the Deathstalker was scheming something as he walked around the castle. The Beowolf was a whole different matter being too predictable in his eyes.

"Why are you asking me?" Z asked as he stared down at the kneeling general. "You're a Grimm General. Do what you want to gather darkness. Just don't irritate me". With his piece said, he closed the curtain once more.

Lupo smirked as he heard the decree. He gave his thanks and quickly left. The moment he left the throne room, he quickly pulled out his guitar axe and swung behind him. The axe blade struck against a black cane as Scorpio walked out from the shadows.

"What are you planning Lupo?" He asked as the wolf shadow slowly walked away backwards. He held his arms out tauntingly.

"Nothing in particular but gathering some nice darkness" he responded, laughing at the scorpions face before heading off, his single eye glowing red as he did so. Scorpio watched the Beowolf Shadow carefully before walking away. In his hand was a small plate with a cake. He had his own plans to work out in the meantime.

Awaking some time later, Nagoda found a change of clothing that was left for him on the foot of his bed. He soon found himself staring into a mirror at the new clothing he was wearing. He now had blue jeans and a white shirt on while over was a grey jacket with red sleeves and hood.

"Sorry I couldn't find anything better" Taiyang said from behind as Nagoda quickly turned. "Your clothes were shredded to pieces when we found you". In his mind, Tai Yang hoped that the boy would accept what he said. The clothes were shredded in some parts when they found him, but they were still usable. That was until Zwei got to them.

"This is fine" Nagoda responded as he looked over his clothes. "They feel more comfortable than my other clothes anyways".

As they were talking, Ruby ran through the hallway with a red box holstered on her back.

"I'm going out to the store!" she shouted out as she went out the door.

"HOLD UP" Tai shouted out catching his daughter by the hood as she was halfway through. "I want you to take Nagoda with you to town, see if anyone there recognizes him".

Groaning, she agreed as she waved him along. The two left the house as Nagoda looked around at the large forest around him. He stared around the area before finding a black raven staring at him. He stared right back at the raven in its eyes for a couple seconds feeling as though some hidden memory in the back of his mind was trying to reach out to him.

"You coming?" Ruby shouted as she turned to find Nagoda still standing near the house.

"Oh, Sorry" he said. When he turned back to the raven, he found that it had flown off. Walking away, he never realized that a small nevermore had also been watching him before flying off to follow.

The two walked silently along the road. One was trying to think of a conversation starter while the other was enjoying the scenery around him.

"It's really peaceful around here isn't it?" he said as Ruby turned towards him.

"Of course it is" she said turning her head slightly, "Why wouldn't it be?".

Nagoda shook his head slightly as he tried to remember why this peacefulness was odd.

"I guess I expected some grimm to pop out and attack us" he said laughing. Ruby frowned at him as she pulled out the red box on her back.

"Well if any grimm do show up, I will deal with them quickly with my baby here" she said as the box unfurled becoming a red and black scythe causing Nagoda to jump back.

"Is that a Scythe?" he asked as he went over to inspect while Ruby was beaming at the attention her weapon was getting.

"Yep" she said putting emphasis on the 'P'. "It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle". Nagoda's eyes were gleaming as he stared at the weapon.

"Could I try using it?" he asked holding out his hand as Ruby looked at him awkwardly.

"I wouldn't want to be the cause of you accidentally cutting a limb off as I've almost done that many times while learning how to use Crescent Rose here" she said. Nagoda's eyes seemed to grow and gain tears. "Fine, but be careful". As she handed over her weapon, Nagoda's face glowed with happiness.

He held the scythe facing outwards as he closed his eyes. In his mind, he could picture himself using Crescent Rose with some skill as he opened his eyes. Very quickly, he began to twirl the large weapon around his body before slicing forward. Pulling back, he spun around and used the weapon's momentum to launch himself towards a tree. His body glowed with light as he swung the scythe towards the tree causing a blade of light to launch from the weapon. The blade sliced through several trees and treetops as it soared into the sky.

"Huh, that was cool" he said as he handed the scythe back to Ruby. Ruby had her face shadowed by her hood as she accepted her weapon back from the boy. "You alright?" he asked. Suddenly her hood fell off as it revealed Ruby's silver eyes sparkling in amazement. She quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and started to bombard him with questions.

"How did you shoot that blade of light without dust and where did you learn how to use a scythe?" she said very quickly while shaking the boy.

"I imagined myself using it" he said as he was being shaken around before Ruby stopped.

"You can't just imagine yourself using a weapon like that" she said before Nagoda shook his head.

"Imagination is key to everything" he retorted back. "Imagination is what fuels people to do what they want and build what they want".

"Fine, but what about that blade of light?" she asked.

Nagoda then held up his fist as he turned towards a tree. Focusing, he began to glow as wisps of light seemed to mold into his fist. He then punched forth causing a burst of light energy to launch outwards leaving a fist sized dent in the tree. Swinging his arms around his chest, a black fog gathered around his body as it molded into a sphere. The darkness then surrounded his hand as he held his fist to his side with his left over. He then pushed his arm forward opening his palm as a ball of dark energy was launched from his hand obliterating the tree. The resulting darkness left a black stain in the area around as it did so.

"That was Cool!" Ruby said jumping as she did so. "Was that your semblance?"

"My memory of how to control it is a bit fuzzy but my semblance is Light and Dark Energy Manipulation" He said as they continued walking.

"Does that mean you can shoot cool energy blasts from your hand and control how bright a room is?"

He merely shook his head as he went on to explain.

"I can use the power of Light and Darkness to fight. Yes if I tried I could probably shoot energy balls but it takes a lot out of me mentally. I can't remember if there was any side effects my semblance brings with its usage".

By the time they made it to town, the two had gotten to know one another better, or in this case, he learned more about Ruby and her family. The town was inside a large field on the edge of the island with forestry on the opposing sides.

"Well since we've made it to town, I should say, Welcome to Patch! Or something like that" Ruby said holding her hands up. Once they made it to the gateway, Nagoda noticed something just outside the town itself on a small hill. Running over, he found himself staring at a stone memorial of sorts with the letters TQG imbedded in the center. Atop the memorial was a rusted sword imbedded in its center.

"TQG?" He said as he brushed his hand across the large letters. A blur of red soon appeared next to him as Ruby caught up to him.

"Are you curious about the memorial?" She asked as he stepped back. "This Stone holds the insignia of five heroes from a myth. It's said that these five fought only to stop the conflict around them and protect the people from the forces of darkness. Now it's simply used as a festival attraction to see if anyone can pull out the sword inside the memorial stone. So far, only a few have managed to make it budge".

Nagoda nodded along as Ruby went on to explain. Afterwards the two began to walk towards the town when something happened midway there. In the distance, he heard an odd whistling sound causing him to turn to the sky. He stared around trying to figure out where the sound came from.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked tilting her head. The whistle went off once more, only this time Ruby heard it as well. "Was that a Train Whistle?"

The whistle went off once more when a dark voice started to announce something.

" **A train from the Shadow Line is about to arrive. You better wait behind the black lines if you value your life!** "

Two rows of black dashed lines then dropped from the sky onto the ground between the memorial and the town, right where the two were standing. The train whistle grew louder as a black train quickly dove down from the sky. Grabbing hold of Ruby, Nagoda jumped towards the memorial just as the train passed them by. The breeze of the train knocked them to the ground as they both turned back to see what had happened.

Where the train went past now had several black and white grunts wearing black bowler hats. They had one hand on their hats as they lifted them up revealing it as part of their head. Behind them stood a black figure as it growled menacingly.

"I've finally found you Girl!" He shouted pointing towards Ruby. "I'm going to kill you for what you've done to me!"

Ruby looked confused as she stared at the monster.

"What did I do exactly?" She asked confused. Lupo howled our in anger as he pulled out his battle axe guitar.

"You killed my pack and took my eye!" He said pointing towards his scar, "It was the most humiliating thing I've ever experienced!"

Ruby was still confused as she looked at him.

"I don't recall ever seeing anything like you, but if you want a fight you'll get one" she said. She then pulled out Crescent Rose and prepared for battle.

"Prepare to die Girl" he said as he strung a chord on his guitar. "Beowolves! To me!"

His command said, hundreds of howls echoed around the town. The Kuros also cheered as they held up their own weapons.

"Beowolves?!" She said looking around as hordes of Beowolves started to pour out from the woods. Ruby quickly took aim as she prepared to attack the oncoming horde. Before she could move, a slash in he ground was heading towards her. It would have hit if Nagoda hadn't intervened.

"You again!" Lupo said as he noticed the boy before him. "I thought you blew up".

Nagoda smirked as he hit his fist into his palm.

"It'll take more than that to kill me" he said. The Kuros then rushed forth as Nagoda went to meet their charge. "Ruby! You go help the town!" He said ducking under the swing of an axe before hitting the Kuros in the chest.

Another Kuros ran towards him causing him to dodge to the side. Behind him, he never saw the axe blade coming towards his head. It would have hit had a bullet not knocked it away. More bullets began to strike the Kuros around causing them to recoil as Ruby took aim.

"I don't think you can do this alone" she said jumping up as she sliced a Beowolf that was coming up behind her. "Especially since you don't have a weapon". She then sped to the side to avoid a swing of a Beowolf, cutting its arm off in the process

Nagoda dodged back from the blade of a Kuros as he found himself backed up against the memorial. An idea came to mind as he jumped up and kicked off the Kuros in front of him. Landing on the memorial, he grabbed the handle of the sword imbedded within the stone. The moment he touched it, memories of him wielding a silver bladed sword came back to him along with the weapons secondary function.

"ToQ Blaster!" He said pulling the sword out. The rust quickly dispersed revealing a silver and grey weapon. In the blade was a small glass pane as the words Sword Mode were shown.

" _ **Kirimasu**_ **!** "

Jumping down, he slashed a Kuros across the chest knocking it back. Twirling the sword, he quickly flipped the blade portion backwards as several Beowolves charged forth. His back was against the stone as they attacked.

" _ **Uchimasu**_ **!** "

As the Beowolves leapt towards him, several bullets quickly shot through their bodies knocking them back. Twirling the gun in hand, he looked around for Ruby. He found her in another area of the field fighting against the Beowolves coming near. He noticed the Shadow Grimm getting ready for an attack on her and rushed in.

" **Darkness Howling**!" Lupo shouted. He then struck a loud chord from his guitar and screamed out. From his maw and the guitar came black sonic waves that destroyed everything before it. Nagoda jumped in the way of the attack, pushing Ruby out of the way just at the sound waves struck. The dark energy struck his body causing him to scream out in pain. His body flew through the air as he struck the ground hard. The red train toy fell from his pocket as he struggled to stand up.

"Oh no!" Ruby said as she saw what had happened. She quickly blocked a strike from a Kuros on the pole of her scythe before kicking it away.

"Hmm? A small toy Ressha?" He said as he noticed the red train in the ground as he went towards it, several bullets hit him in the back. Turning around, he noticed Ruby standing there with several decaying Beowolves around her. She was panting hard due to the amount as she took aim.

Before she could do anything, Lupo had jumped towards her with his axe ready. He swung down at her with full force as she quickly sped behind him. The impact of his axe left a large gouge in the dirt as Ruby slashed at him from behind. Sparks flew from the impact but Lupo simply laughed.

"You think your weak slashes can harm me now?" He said. Twisting around, he slammed the axe blade against Crescent Rose sending Ruby recoiling far back. She crashed nearby Nagoda as the pieces of Crescent Rose fell around her. Nagoda flinched as he stood up, clutching the Red Ressha in hand.

"I can't see you killing us any time soon" Nagoda said smirking as he charged himself with light energy. He began to imagine himself forming the energy into a ball absorbing it into his fist. He never noticed as said energy was slowly being absorbed into the red train toy in his hand. Punching out, he sent a ball of white energy towards the shadow before it morphed into a red train.

"What!" Lupo quickly slammed his axe against the energy projectile struggling as it sparked against his weapon. He slowly began moving back before launching the train projection into the air. "Is that all?" Lupo said as darkness began to enter his weapon. "Then die!" He swung the axe towards the two sending a blade of darkness towards them. Nagoda held his arm up to his face as his hand flowed bright with light energy. The light conducted into the Red Ressha as a loud whistle blew into the air.

" _ **Ressha arriving! Please stand behind the white line**_ "

A portal opened in the sky as a red train rode between the two groups, hitting the darkness attack. Lupo tried to see past the multicolored train to see what was happening but it was too late. When the Ressha flew off, the two humans had also disappeared.

"Damn it!" He shouted in frustration. "They'll be back, I'll force them to" he said picking up a small bramble branch in hand. He then began to pour his darkness into the branch causing it to pulse and wriggle. He threw it into the air as a cloud of darkness covered it. From the cloud came a thorny figure. It's body was black and grey in color. From the chest up was vines of intertwining thorns with blackberry like pieces growing around a belt. It's left arm had a thorny whiplike protrusion on the end. The head resembled a ball of thorns covered with spikes.

"I am Bramble Shadow, shall I bring pain about?" The Shadow Kaijin asked as it whipped the ground. Lupo snorted at this. He pointed towards the town.

"This will be your Station, spread pain throughout and gather darkness" he said walking away. "I'll leave you a group of Beowolves to help out". With that, a Kurainer sped past picking up the Grimm Shadow.

"Hahahaha, I should get started then" it said pulling a 'berry' from its belt. It threw it at the gate causing a cluster of explosions tearing it asunder. Screams filled the air as Kuros and Grimm rushed through the opening. The moment the shadow kaijin entered, a black fog covered the sign morphing the lettering. Another word appeared inscribed along the name relabeling the town, Bramble Patch.

It took a couple seconds for Nagoda to realize that the attack wasn't coming. Moving his arm, he found himself standing in the hallway of a train with red seating. Ruby was siting in the floor scrambling to gather the pieces of her weapon that was taken along.

"Where are we?" He said when a doorway opened up at the end of the train car. Footsteps were light as a person wearing a white and blue conductor uniform walked in. On their hand was a blue monkey puppet with yellow lights for ears and it's own conductors uniform.

"Iya!" The woman said as she held her left hand to her face. Her head was robotic and white with vents and a silver handle. Her face was a heart shaped black visor and red lips while on her forehead was the same TQG symbol as the memorial stone. "We almost hit someone when picking them up Ticket-kun".

"Whose fault is that?" The puppet said as it headbutt Wagon. "Now we need to greet our guests" he said as he two turned to see that the other two occupants were watching them.

"You must be a good puppeteer" Nagoda said clapping as Ruby was still sulking over her broken weapon.

"'I'm/He's not a puppet!'" they both shouted out causing Nagoda to recoil.

"We should introduce ourselves first, My name is Wagon. I am the current conductor of the Rainbow Line" she said. Motioning her hand towards the puppet, she allowed him to introduce himself.

"My name is Ticket, second in command of these ressha" he said. Nagoda nodded as Ruby finally stopped sulking over Crescent Rose.

"If you say that you are your own person, then how do we know that Wagon isn't voicing you?" Ruby asked as Wagon coughed into her hand.

"Here, let us demonstrate" Wagon said. She then held up her hand to the sky. "Obaa-Chan said this. Walking the path of Heaven"

"'Walking the path of Heaven/the man who will rule everything'"

"The man who will rule everything" Ticket finished as he too was pointing to the sky.

"'Tendou Souji'".

"That was weird" Ruby said as she sat down.

"Anyways, we were going around blind trying to find the missing Ressha when we picked up a large signal coming from your Red Ressha" Ticket said as Nagoda looked down at his train. "It seems that your imagination and an influx of light energy caused a burst of energy to show on our radar".

"This thing?" Nagoda said handing it over. Ticket inspected it as he nodded.

"Yep" he said as wagon pulled out a large case from somewhere. Four more followed as she opened up one for them to see.

"I know this might be much, but your imagination is strong and we need that to help protect this world from the shadow line" Wagon asked as she turned the case. Within was an arm brace that resembled a train station. It had an empty socket next to it as though something was missing. Nagoda picked up the brace and placed it onto his left arm. Two straps extended from the bottom latching the device to his arm.

"So how does this thing work?" he asked looking it over. He then accidentally pressed a button on the side, opening up the latch causing a voice to call out.

" _ **Henshin Itashimasu! Please stay behind the White Lines!"**_

White dashed lines then surrounded him causing everyone to back up. Music could be heard as he looked around at the spectacle around him.

"Insert the Red Ressha into the ToQ Brace. Then close it to transform into a ToQger" Ticket said as Ruby watched in awe.

"Okay, uhh". Holding his arm in front, he held up his red ressha. " **ToQ Change!** "

Inserting the ressha into the brace, he pulled his arm back. Thrusting it out, he slammed shut the brace as a symbol appeared in front of him. It twisted around as the Red Ressha flew through the circle in the center before twisting around forming a red body suit with white gloves and boots while a silver belt appeared. The white and black lines slammed into his chest as a one appeared in the circle.

" _ **ToQ Ichigo! ToQ Ichigo!"**_

As it spoke, the red ressha flew around his head creating a red helmet as railways appeared, closing in around forming a visor of sorts. As the transformation finished, he began to look over his body finding it feeling light and full of energy.

"Ahh! I feel revived!" he said stretching his arms.

"You transformed into a train hero!" Ruby said in awe as she stared at the ToQger. She looked over at the other devices and reached over only for a spark to shock her.

"It seems you don't have a strong enough imagination to power the brace" Wagon said as Ruby held her hand in pain. Meanwhile, Nagoda moved his body around finding that the earlier fatigue was slowly returning to him. Wagon held out a black rectangular device towards Nagoda.

"Here! You will need a Rainbow Pass if you are going to be a ToQger and ride the Rainbow Line" Wagon said placing the rectangular device in his hand. Looking at it, Nagoda found that it had several features and buttons. "I'll explain how it works later, but first we have a Shadow Line Station to take care of".

"Shadow Line Station?" they said together.

"Yes" Ticket responded. "The Shadow Line is an organization whose purpose is to spread darkness to the world so that they will fall into shadow towns and join the darkness. It is our duty as the Rainbow Line to prevent this from happening". A small microphone lowered from the ceiling as Ticket took it in hand. " **Next stop, Bramble Patch Station! Bramble Patch Station!** "

"Bramble Patch? I've never heard of a town like that" Ruby said as the Ressha came to a stop. Getting off, they found a town in panic and ruin as people ran about in fear. Beowolves were massacring many as Kuros went about inflicting pain upon the citizens. Some were wrapping people up in thorny vines or bramble branches. As they did so, they could see a dark mist leaving the people and flying upwards. "Mrs. Lemmon!" Ruby said as she suddenly rushed forth. A beowolf was standing over a fairly plump woman as she stood protectively in front of some young children. The Beowolf swiped towards her causing her to scream. It would have hit had a red blur not tackled the beast away.

"Oh lord that was close" she said as she ushered the children away. "Thank you Ruby!"

"Your welcome Mrs. Lemmon!" Ruby said as she sat atop the Beowolf, pounding her fist against its head. The werewolf grim flailed it's arms about trying to hit Ruby off when a bullet whizzed last her head, causing the Beowolf to explode. "Watch where your firing!" She shouted out as Nagoda walked onto the scene in his suit.

"Sorry" he quickly apologized.

"It seems that this was Patch, my home" Ruby said looking around at the chaos. Retired Huntsmen and teachers were fighting against the hordes of Grimm and Kuros though they were quickly being pushed back. There were Academy students with their own weapons lying around injured.

"I got this!" Nagoda said as he charged forth. He passed by the hunters and teachers as he held out his arm. A red sword with a railway in the center soon formed in his hand. "Rail Slasher!" He then began to effortlessly slice through the many Beowolves in his path while Kuros were being hit away. A crowd of Kuros started to carry away some children only for Nagoda to notice. Jumping up, he kicked the center Kuro in its chest causing it to drop the child into his arms. Placing her down, he quickly slashed the other Kuros being careful not to injure the children.

"Thank you mister" one child said as he and the others stared at him in awe.

"You be safe kids" he said before hearing a loud scream. He turned around and saw it. Across the street, a small handful of Grimm were heading towards a child. He pointed the sword at them causing a path of railways to extend from the end. The rails knocked back and wrapped up the Beowolves as Nagoda sped past, slicing through them.

"Are you okay?" He said holding out his hand. The girl went to grab hold only for a crack to sound out. Crying out in pain, he turned around to find a weird looking creature similar to the one they had fought earlier. Another crack sounded out as a whip struck him again.

"I am Bramble Shadow and I will destroy you. It is my duty to inflict pain upon the masses!" It said smash it swung its spiked whip once more. The child still behind him, Nagoda took to the defensive slicing apart the vines as it cane towards him. The whip then wrapped around his neck causing him to begin chocking as he clutched the vines. Some huntsmen took this opportunity to take the little girl away to safety as they fought.

"I won't lose to you" He said gripping the vines hard. Yanking hard, he pulled the Shadow Kaijin towards himself as he jumped up. Using the momentum of the pull, he kicked the Shadow in its chest causing it to recoil in pain. Acting quick, he sliced the vine whip freeing his neck in the process.

"You cur!" It said as it held its injured appendage. "Take this! Berry Bomber!"

Plucking the berry off it's body, it tossed it. Seeing the trajectory of the bomb, Nagoda dashed off to the side and slashed the bomb in the air. He felt his body fly backwards from the attack as he landed just before Ruby. Behind her was an elderly couple as she was helping them to get away from the chaos.

"Hi Ruby" He said as he kicked up. "This guys is tough". Twirling his arm, he pointed at the shadow General. "Is that all you got? Then it's my turn".

Nagoda rushed forth with the rail slasher in hand. In response, Bramble Shadow threw another Berry Bomber at him only for Nagoda to jump up and grab hold of the bomb.

"Have a gift!" He shouted tossing it back. The bomb hit the shadow in the chest causing a chain reaction. The shadow Kaijin screamed out in agony as all his bombs went off at once. "Now the Finisher!"

Pulling out the ToQ Blaster, he inserted an orange Ressha that he had been given before he left. Taking aim, several crosshairs appeared, homing in on the stumbling shadow.

" _ **Uchimasu! Please be careful! Please be careful!"**_

"Take this" He shouted firing. The bullet flew straight on as it transformed into a red train. The resulting projectile smaller into the shadow causing it to scream out in pain. It then exploded leaving behind a dark mist as it's remains. Shouldering his weapon, Nagoda smirked as he stared around. The Kuros were all gone and the last of the Beowolves were being annihilated. A loud whistle echoed in the sky as a black train quickly collected all the dark energy floating above the city. This also included the destroyed shadow's essence and the remaining Kuros as the sign in front of town returned to normal.

"So this happened" he said looking around at the devastation. There were buildings that would need rebuilding and the front gate was completely destroyed in the attack.

"We'll rebuild" Ruby said walking towards him. "This sometimes happens though not this badly. We'll survive as long as we persevere through these tough times". Nagoda put a hand on her shoulder as he agreed.

"I'm going to leave" he said. Ruby looked over to him as his suit disappeared leaving Nagoda in his regular clothes. "If I can't remember anything, I need to find my friends and help them as well". A beeping noise came from his jacket causing him to fumble through the pockets. Pulling out his rainbow pass, he quickly pressed the Phone button.

" _We don't have all day!"_ Ticket said through the pass. " _With your Ressha, we can now locate the other four main resshas so come back already"._

"Got it" He said hanging up. "I guess I will wander the world with the Rainbow Line for now. I'll see you later Ruby!" He said waving as he ran off. Ruby waved back as she saw him leave.

"See ya!" She shouted back. She watched as the Red train flew off into the sky towards its next destination before coming to a sudden realization. "Come Back! YOU STILL HAVE THE PIECES OF CRESCENT ROSE ON BOARD!"

On the Ressha, Nagoda stood next to Wagon and Ticket in the conductors room. Before then was a large screen of a map showcasing the world of Remnant. Beneath it was a small device with five slots on it.

"Please insert the Red Ressha into the center slot so that we can use its energy to track down the rest. The more Ressha we have, the better the system is at detecting Shadow Stations and other Ressha" Ticket explained. Nagoda complied as he inserted his Red Ressha. A flash of light came from it as the screen began to change. Near their location, a blue blip appeared blinking into existence.

"It seems that it's managed to locate the Blue Ressha! Hageshiku!" Wagon said putting her hands close to her face as she did so. "Its very close as well". A loud noise interrupted their thoughts as the two turned to their newest resident passenger.

"Do you have any food on this train? I'm kinda starving right now" Nagoda said interrupting as his stomach began to growl.

"Alright, I guess I can bring the food cart around for now" she said putting the Ressha on auto for the moment. Nagoda cheered as he sat down at one of the tables. He cared not for the metal weapon pieces strewn about in the table net to him. All he cared for at this moment was getting a bite to eat.

In Z's castle, a loud crashing noise could be heard as Lupo stood angrily. His fist was slammed against a wall as he growled out.

"That stupid interfering garbage!" He said punching the wall again. Several Kuros were standing around trying to calm him down as he continued his attacks. "If that red guy hadn't shown up, that town would be mine!" As he was about to strike once more, a hand gripped onto his wrist. Turning his head, he saw Scorpio staring at him.

"If you don't mind, we would all rather not have you destroying the Emperors castle in your fit of rage" Scorpio said as Lupo yanked his arm away. "Your Kaijin's essence still remains and can be remade. In the meantime, I guess I will take my turn gathering darkness for the emperor". Scorpio walked past the Beowolf Shadow smirking as he heard another roar of anger emanate from the other.

Miles away, a woman walked through a late barren wasteland, covered in pools of black tar like substances. In front of her stood a large imposing castle as the sky around Her remained in the midst of an eternal crimson dusk. Purple crystals jutted from the ground glowing with an ominous hue as it slowly released a near invisible dark mist into the atmosphere.

The hooded figure quickly jumped towards the building landing on a balcony. She kneeled down as footsteps could be heard coming towards her.

"Oh? I thought I felt the presence of the Shadow Line" a feminine voice said. A deathly pallor white skinned woman wearing a black robe walked onto the balcony as she saw the kneeling form of Avis. Her hair was also white and had a large bun in the back with six offshoots. Her skin had dark red and purple veins going across some parts, yet the most defining feature of her was her eyes which had Jet black sclera and glowing red pupils. On her forehead was a black diamond marking. "Though you feel like a Nevermore, you are stained with the darkness of my Brother".

"It is as you say Milady" Avis spoke as she stood up. "The Emperor of Darkness and his Wife have returned to Remnant. It may be nice to pay them a visit at the old castle".

Salem thought over the news as she turned back to her home.

"He got married? Well times really are changing since More took him deep into the darkness to recover after Remnant was sealed away" she said closing her eyes. "I guess I should prepare for a surprise visit then" she said opening here eyes. Her red pupils glowed more powerfully as she grinned darkly.

 _ **(Next Time on Victorious Imagination in Remnant Reboot)**_

" _Found you"_

" _Isn't she beautiful?"_

 _Several odd creatures shamble towards the pillars of Beacon Academy making weird noises. Their bodies covered in areas by a black substance as large bladed outgrowths swing wildly about._

" _ **ToQ Nigo! ToQ Nigo!**_ _"_

 **A/N – I wonder if I tricked anyone into thinking the ToQ Blaster would have been the rail slasher. This chapter took a bit to write due to various projects I had to complete this week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to more. This is Daozang Signing out.**


	3. Third Station: Nigo and the Beacon

Chapter 3

A/N – I was going to add an opening sequence but thought, I'll have to make an opening scene and then I'll have to work around after with random cuts so why not just leave it out for now. As you might have noticed, the next couple chapters will be dedicated to finding and gathering all five ToQgers. To Brave Kid, sorry for not responding to any PMs recently. Life has been a bit busy with getting ready for college classes. Anyways, please enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Ressha Sentai ToQger. They belong to RoosterTeeth and Toei. I do own my OC's while Brave Kid owns his three Grimm Shadow Kaijin.**

"Talking"  
" _thinking_ "

" _ **Henshin Itashimasu!**_ "  
'"Ticket and another talking together'"

Third Station: Nigo and the Shining Beacon

Bushes and leaves rattled as a figure moved quickly through the dark forest. Wisps of wind flew past in the treetops above silently disturbing the branches. Harsh breath left the mouth of a girl as she pushed her way through the underbrush. Her skin was fair and her hair was a dark brown as a pair of broken sunglasses covered her brown eyes. She wore a cocoa colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. Her dark brown trousers were matted with sludge as she used her handbag to smash away branches from her path.

A sudden noise to her right caused the girl to duck and slide along the ground. Just above where her head was moments before, a black object swung by slicing through the truck of a tree as it passed. The girl then went to get back up to run only for a black substance to drip down from above. Looking up, a black figure fell from the treetops kicking her across the face and into the arms of a giant. The girl struggled before breaking free, tossing the figures into a nearby tree leaving them useless for the moment. She started to catch her breath when she heard a silent, raspy breath behind her.

"Found You".

A loud, horrifying scream echoed throughout the forest warning others of the fate to come. Minutes later, a blond woman in a teacher's uniform ran into the area with a riding crop in hand. When she arrived, there was no trace of anyone in the area though the damages remained.

"Headmaster, it seems that we've lost another Team out here" Glynda Goodwitch said solemnly as she turned back towards the cliffs. "I'm heading back now to report fully on the disappearances". Taking a step forward, she found herself stepping in an odd black substance. Staring at it, she quickly manipulated it off and into a small container to be studied back at Beacon. As she walked off, she never noticed as several glowing red eyes opened up from various locations, watching her silently before closing.

A loud train whistle echoed as a multicolored train rode upon miles of train tracks. Inside, a single man wearing red clothing was staring out in awe as the scenery passed him by. Many would think that watching scenery going past while on a train would get boring after a while. That is, if the train was not currently traveling beneath the sea in a series of transparent railway tunnels. These tunnels were created and maintained by the Rainbow Line as a means of transportation to other continents but was also one of the more dangerous methods. There were other, safer pathways to reach across continents but the current underwater route was the fastest currently for their destination. The railways were constructed along the sea floor with some bridges along the deeper end. There were various lights hooked up along the rail allowing for a good view of the surrounding scenery in the night.

"Whoa~, this is amazing!" Nagoda said. He waved as they passed by a school of fish while other sea life swam about. An alarm blared outside as various defensive systems outside the tunnel began to activate. "What's going on?"

The speaker sounded out as Ticket's voice echoed above.

" **I apologize for the sudden disturbance but it appears that we are being attacked by an undersea Grimm** " he spoke as Nagoda frantically began to search through the murky depths. Various cannons and turrets began to light up with a myriad of colors as they began to rotate about. Each had a large dust crystal on the end of differing colors. A different voice then spoke through the speaker confusing Nagoda as there were only three current individuals on the Ressha including Ticket.

" **Undersea Vale Tunnel, now entering Defense Mode".**

The Ressha began to speed up as the various weapons began to glow. A crackling of electricity was heard through the water as a beam of electricity slammed into the tough walls revealing a transparent barrier around the tunnel. The train shook as it struck causing several red weapon pieces to fall to the floor. A large serpentine creature swam toward the tunnel angered. The turrets took aim as they began to fire short bursts of energy through the dust crystals embedded in them. A multitude of small blasts bombarded the Sea Feilong as it spiraled around the tunnel following the ressha. The beams had many effects such as leaving patches of ice or brief bursts of flames and sparks. Nagoda watched on in awe at the undersea battle as the serpent slammed its bulk into some turrets destroying them.

"Energy Mortars, Fire!" Ticket ordered. The large cannons that had been charging up then shot off powerful blasts of energy toward the deadly Grimm knocking it away from the tunnels. The Sea Feilong was soon deterred from its attack as it dodged the stronger Mortar blasts to escape.

"Well that was fun!" Nagoda said as he watched the tail of the large Grimm disappear into the depths. The tunnel soon came to an end as the Ressha began to surface revealing a broad cliffside.

" **Coming up upon Beacon Academy station!"**

The train began heading straight onwards to the cliffs causing some concern on the young man's face. "Are we going to turn?" He asked nervously as he watched on. He flinched as the train was about to hit the cliff. To his surprise, there was no collision. Looking back, he noticed that the train was now going through some type of illusion revealing a large cave. Coming to a stop, they soon arrived at what seemed to be a large underground subway station. However, unlike other stations, this one seemed to have a variety of stalls around for food and other trinkets.

"It seems that the station had a school built above it, changing its name from Emerald Cliffs" Wagon said as she entered the compartment. She then pulled out her pass and with a quick swipe, Nagoda's pass began to ring. "I've just sent you a small application to help locate the blue ressha. We'll be staying on board so have fun!"

"Ok" Nagoda said as he quickly left the ressha. As he left, he quickly ran over towards one of the stalls finding it to be manned by a figure wearing a fox mask as a fluffy fox tail extended out from his back. The stall was selling various skewers and kabobs. "Aww, these look so good but I don't have any money" he said staring at the food enviously. His pass began to ring once more as he quickly answered.

" _Oh, I forgot to tell you but your Rainbow Pass also counts as a form of payment anywhere"_ Wagon said as she then hung up. Eyes sparkling, Nagoda quickly ordered various kinds of kabobs and began to eat, ordering a bag to go. He wandered around the station for a bit before noticing a stairway heading upwards. Going up the long staircase, he found himself staring at an odd doorway with a scanner on the side. Scanning his Rainbow Pass, Nagoda soon found himself walking into a large locker room. Turning around, he found that the doorway he left from was itself, a locker with an Out of Order sign taped to it.

"That's interesting" he said taking a bite of one of the many kabobs in his hand. He began to walk about trying to find an exit to the room as several students began to walk rush past him.

"I can't believe we have to go out into the emerald forest" one student said as he typed in a combination on his locker. "So many teams have already gone missing since that blue and silver eyed wierdo was found in the ruins". The student then pulled out an odd weapon as he and his team prepared to ship out.

Nagoda thought to himself for a bit as he chewed on his grilled skewer.

"Blue and Silver eyes huh?" he said to himself as he walked towards the direction the students had come from. The moment he left the room, he noticed a statue fountain in the center of a series of archways creating a circle. The arches led to a giant castle of sorts. People were buzzing about wearing their own uniforms with differing quirks and changes to them. "This place is so cool!" he said as he stared around the area in awe and wonder. He took a bite of his skewer as he quickly began to wander around the school. The students stared at him in curiosity but seemed alert as though something odd was going on.

As he was approaching the school, he was suddenly stopped by a hand grasping his shoulder. Turning around, he heard a distinct voice clearing as he found himself face to face with a blond haired woman.

"Where is your uniform young man?" she said as she glared at the younger man.

"I'm not a student ma'am, just looking around" he said as he felt as though he was shrinking under her gaze. The woman's glare grew stronger as she wondered where this boy came from.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me" she said as she started off towards the large tower in the distance. Nagoda stood for a bit in confusion before following soon after she turned to glare at him.

In the midst of darkness, a black ressha was entering the dark castle. A group of Kuros stood guard around the castle while others were busy patrolling. Scorpio smirked as he left the Kurainer and began to wander about. As he walked through he halls, a small sparkle caught his attention in the side of his vision.

"So, where did you go this time Baron Scorpio?" a voice said as the grimm stopped.

"Just planting the seeds to gather some Quality Darkness for my liege" he responded turning around. "What have you done so far bird?"

From the shadows came Avis as she stared at the deathstalker. She lifted her arms up and shrugged before responding. "I am merely an informant for milady and the emperor" she said as Scorpio scoffed at her. He held a cookie in his hand as he turned to continue on his way.

"Then you are just as useless as that wild dog Lupo" he said.

"I know that you've been capturing humans" she said darkly as Scorpio stopped. His waving tail then went straight before it quickly shot off towards the female shadow. Reacting quickly, Avis pulled out her bow, knocking away the oncoming stinger before dispersing into a cloud of black feathers. A feeling of dread next to him alerted Scorpio to her presence as he held his arms up. To his side was Avis as she aimed an arrow towards his head. "I'd be careful if I were you" she said lowering the arrow. She then faded off into the shadows as Scorpio glared. Twirling his cane around, the baron headed off through the hallway as he began eating his cookie.

The end of a riding crop slammed into a white desk as Nagoda was sitting silently in his chair on the opposite side. On the table was all of Nagoda's belongings consisting of his Rainbow Pass, the Red Ressha, and his ToQ Changer. On the opposite side out of arms reach was his bag of skewers as his mouth watered.

"Who are you and why are you wandering around a highly secured campus?" Glynda asked as she paced the table. Nagoda began wonder just why and how he was brought here in the first place before responding.

"I told you that I came here on the Rainbow Line" he stated. He placed his arms behind his head as he began to lean back in his chair. "I'm just here to find the blue ressha so that the Rainbow Line can find the remaining ressha".

Glynda glared at him suspiciously as he spoke. She couldn't believe someone could just wander around Beacon Academy with no ID to speak of nor be a transfer student arriving early. As she was about to ask him more questions, the doorway opened up as a voice spoke up.

"Ms. Goodwitch, I've finished healing the injured students". Entering the room was a young man with short professional black hair. His eyes were two different colors with the left eye being an ocean deep blue and the right being a shimmering silver. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt with black slacks and had on black athletic shoes. As he entered, he made contact with Nagoda causing the two to pause for a moment.

"AHHHHH! TRISTAN!"

"NAGODA!"

The two then ran towards each other with Nagoda sliding over the interrogation table, grabbing his bag of skewers. They then came together into a hug, laughing as they held each other before letting go.

"I didn't expect to see you here" Tristan said patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Same here".

Glynda coughed for attention attracting the two to her annoyed form.

"So Mr. Regalia. You know this young man?" Glynda asked as Tristan looked away embarrassed. He then pulled Nagoda forth to introduce his friend.

"Ms. Goodwitch, this is my friend Nagoda. We both worked to protect our home with our friends" he said patting Nagoda on the back. "You can trust him as he would never harm another person without a good reason". Turning around, he then gestures towards Glynda.

"Nagoda, this is Ms. Glynda Goodwitch. She saved my life after I woke up in the midst of some ancient ruins" he said as a blush came to his face. Glynda nodded as she sighed to herself. An idea came to mind as Nagoda quickly picked up his Red Ressha.

"Hey Tristan, did you happen to wake up surrounded by crystal shards that formed into something similar to this?"

He held out a vegetable skewer before realizing his mistake. Placing the skewer into his mouth, he held up the Red Ressha to his friend as a look of familiarity overcame him. Putting his hand into his pocket, Tristan quickly pulled out a Blue version of the small Ressha with a more streamline bullet train look instead of the steam engine of the Red Ressha.

"You found one too?" Tristan asked as he compared the two Ressha together. Nagoda cheered as he held up the two Ressha.

"Yes! That means you can help me find the rest of our friends and fight against the Shadow Line" he said as he passed back the Blue Ressha.

"The Shadow Line? Now that's a name I haven't heard of in some millennia" a voice said. The sound of footsteps could be heard as a white haired man with green clothing walked into the light. In one hand he held a mug of Hot Cocoa, while the other was holding something a bit more, odd.

"Why else would I have reappeared Oz?" A lighter sounding voice said as a small clockwork looking puppet of the man opened his mouth. The two then took a sip of their Hot Cocoa at the same moment causing the three to stare in confusion.

"What are you doing Headmaster Ozpin? Why do you have a Hand Puppet of yourself?" Glynda said staring at the two oddly.

"My name is Clockwork, and my contract with old Oz here came back recently with the return of the Shadow Line" the hand puppet said shaking his cane at the older teacher.

"Now now Clockwork, I haven't informed anyone of your existence since the olden days fighting against the Shadow Line" Ozpin spoke placing his mug down on the table. "Now, why does a young man such as yourself know of a dark organization such as the Shadow Line?"

Nagoda stared at the two for a moment before something clicked in his head. "You remind me of Ticket! Are you two related?" He said pointing towards Clockwork.

"You know little Ticket?" Clockwork said in surprise. Suddenly, the door opened as Wagon entered the room with Ticket on hand.

"Have you found the Blue Ressha yet?" Ticket asked as the two walked in. The puppet then made eye contact with the others causing him to scream out in surprise. "AH! Old man Clockwork" Ticket shouted out pointing towards his fellow puppet. A miniature cane hit Ticket across the head as Ozpin and Clockwork stood next to Wagon.

"What did I tell you about calling me old boy?" Clockwork said as he bonked the blue monkey on the head again. "So this means that the Rainbow Line has returned to Remnant as well then".

Ticket rubbed his head in pain as he groaned out. Wagon nodded in affirmation as she made a quick bow to the headmaster of the academy.

"I guess this means we should head on down to the station I had built into the cliffs hundreds of years ago in case the Rainbow Line returned" Ozpin stated as he held the door. "Come Glynda, I will inform you along the way".

Glynda grumbled as she left, something about old men and their secrets. Wagon and the others quickly followed behind with Ozpin explaining his school to the conductor. As he was walking, Tristan felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned to find Nagoda next to his ear.

"So how long have you been here?" he whispered as they walked along the campus.

"A couple days at least" Tristan replied as he began to reminisce about the past couple days. "I awoke in some ruins and was surrounded by crystal shards when suddenly a pack of beowolves appeared around me" he started as he clasped his hands together. "I thought I was a goner when Ms. Goodwitch suddenly appeared and saved my life. I've never seen a beautiful woman such as her and she fights with the beauty and elegance of an Angel". Nagoda stared at his lovestruck friend snickering in glee. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Well she does have that mature teacher look so I guess so?" He said in response. "So do you remember anything else? I can't seem to remember much other than the five of us going around villages fighting grimm and an odd dream of a powerful darkness" Nagoda whispered. His hands began to cover with his differing power with one being covered in smoggy darkness and the other sparkling wisps.

"I remember our fight against grimm and some flashes of some powerful darkness but nothing afterwards. I have learned a lot of nice stuff while staying here", he replied, "It's as though something changed while we were in those crystals".

The conversation then stopped as Glynda turned her head around, glaring at the two whispering boys. She watched them for some moments before pushing up her glasses and facing front. The seven figures slowly made their way through the school with Ozpin explaining the purpose of the Hunting Academies along the way before stopping before the locker room.

"Once we enter the station, I will be able to explain the rest of the story as we should be safe within the confines of the Rainbow Line" Ozpin said as he walked over to an unused and broken Locker. Placing his finger on a hidden scanner, the locker opened up as the back and wall slid to reveal the steps down to the station. "Come along now" he said walking down first as the rest followed behind slowly. Once they reached the bottom, Glynda stared around the empty cavern in confusion.

"I don't get it? What station are you talking about?" Glynda asked looking about the rocky terrain.

"Nagoda! Slow down a bit" Tristan shouted as Nagoda sped past towards an empty part of the cavern. "I know you love to eat but you should really be careful about eating too much".

Glynda stared at the two bickering with each other as Nagoda began to motion as if he were eating some type of meal.

"Oh, that's right" Clockwork said, "most adults don't have the Imagination needed to see the rainbow line". With that said, he quickly transferred over onto Glynda's left hand. Meanwhile, Ticket had transferred over to Ozpin as the two began to walk around talking about something.

"What are you do-". Glynda stopped mid sentence as the cavern around her began to wipe away like some type of rainbow transition effect. The room changed into a white tiled train station with a multicolored train in the center. Several animal masked people were going about their business as they were either setting up or working stalls while others were busy cleaning and tidying up the station.

"What is this?" She asked. Hearing the voice of Tristan and Nagoda, she turned to see that the red clothed boy had burned his mouth with what appeared to be a spicy meat and vegetable kabob.

"Welcome to the Rainbow Line, Miss Goodwitch" Wagon said bowing as the Red Ressha sounded its whistle. "A special force of the light tasked with preventing the spread of the darkness and stopping the Shadow Line along with any evil in the world".

Glynda stood in awe at the sight. She knew that Beacon held many secrets in its depths yet this was one that even she hadn't known about. Before she could respond, a hand appeared in front of her holding out a canned drink.

"You looked like you could use a drink" Tristan said as the teacher accepted his gift.

"It's not every day you learn that an invisible train station resides under the school you teach at" She responded opening the can. She took a sip finding the drink to be a type of coffee before continuing to consume to product.

"Yeah, it's quite something isn't it?" Tristan stated motioning to everything. "All it takes is a Little Imagination to do wonders in the world such as this".

"I see, so this is why you are always on about the power of imagination". A silence broke out between the two as Clockwork sipped his mug.

"Um, Miss Goodwitch. I-"

Just before Tristan could finish his sentence, an alarm began to sound out in the station causing many of the workers to frantically go about.

"What's going on?" Glynda shouted as Ozpin began to walk towards them. He walked up to Tristan as he handed over a ToQ Changer and a Rainbow Pass.

"It appears that a Shadow Kaijin is invading Beacon" Ozpin stated as Clockwork and Ticket returned to their corresponding partners. The moment he left her hand, the station began to disappear around her returning to the empty cavern.

"Come, we need to get above ground to see the situation" Ozpin stated as the seven of them were quickly swept away into the rainbow line. In what seemed like an instant, Glynda found herself staring towards the entrance to Beacon where several individuals coated in black sludge walked forward. Their bodies had several hardened blade like attachments around their form as the sludge writhed about. Each were of a different size and one appeared to have two spiked ear like protrusions in its head. In place of eyes were various red slits.

"How did we get here so quickly Glynda asked looking around. She was quick to pull out her riding crop to battle these creatures. Before she could do anything, the largest one shot a limb towards a student. The sludge quickly whipped forward with its blade arm, extending outward and slashing the student across their chest, knocking them back.

"No time, we must stop these creatures at once! You two evacuate students away from the battle". Glynda then went forth as she launched several spears of debris towards the four individuals. The rocks appeared to do no damage as the four were quick to respond in kind. The horned individual leapt high into the air as it swung its blades appendage towards the teacher. Glynda responded by pulling up a pillar of concrete to block the attack. She didn't react in time when the wall suddenly exploded inwards as the third figure began attacking. It had two blades in its arms as it punched through the wall. Glynda felt her body be knocked backwards from the blow as she looked towards them. She was quickly slashed across her body and kicked up by the two black creatures. As soon as she was high enough, the larger one slammed its bulky blade into her abdomen. The fourth figure was taking aim with what appeared to be a sludge covered pole as hundreds of small projectiles were shot towards the teacher.

"Look out!" Tristan shouted as he quickly tackled Glynda out of the range of fire. Ozpin quickly stood in the path of the projectiles as he began to deflect every one with his cane. The headmaster then sped forth to deal with the creatures leaving the teacher and boy alone. "Are you okay?" He asked looking over her wounds.

"I'm fine" Glynda said as she attempted to stand only to hold her stomach in pain. Looking down, she found herself bleeding from a large cut as her aura slowly attempted to heal the damages.

"Let me help" Tristan said as he placed his hands onto her wound. His face began to scrunch up as the wounds on Glynda's body started to disappear. However, the wounds that were on her body began to appear on Tristan's own body causing him to groan out with pain. Releasing his hold on Glynda, he almost fell over in pain before the wounds were quickly healed over.

"Using Wound Transferal again Tristan?" Nagoda said to his friend holding him up as Tristan regained his composure.

"You know I can't leave someone in pain like that" Tristan responded as he stood strong. Ozpin quickly jumped back to avoid a large explosion landing just before the three individuals.

"These fighting styles seem oddly familiar do they not?" Ozpin stated as Glynda stared at the four figures. Four individuals soon overlapped with them causing her eyes to widen.

"It can't be!" She said staring at the four creatures. As they were about to attack once more, they were quickly knocked away by a burst of darkness. Turning to the side, she saw that Nagoda had his hand held out as a black mist floated around him. Nagoda quickly started to form a black orb in his hand as he was readying to fire off a blast of darkness. "Stop! There are humans beneath that sludge" She shouted causing Nagoda to stop his attack.

Hearing a noise, the four individuals were quick to dodge as several whiplike arms slammed into the ground where they stood. They turned to see what had caused the damage as several more sludge coated humans walked forth.

"Do you like my little puppets?" A voice said from around them. Glynda looked around for the origin of the voice but couldn't quite pinpoint it.

"This substance!" Glynda said as she stared at the sludge. "It's the same sludge we found in the Emerald Forest".

A loud laughter broke out into the surroundings as more sludge struck the various students around them. The students were quick to scream out in panic as the sludge quickly began to overtake their bodies. Soon, they too were the same sludge like monsters as bladed protrusions started forming on them.

"This is my power! I can turn people into monsters to attack others while forcing them to remain conscious for all the damage they've done!" The voice shouted out. From a black sludge pile rose a humanoid figure. It's body appeared to be made of layers of a black sludge like substance with two goopy antennae on its head. It had a single red eye in the center of its head as several fangs represented its mouth.

"Shadow Kaijin!" Nagoda said as he saw the creature.

"I am Sludge Shadow! All the hunters of Beacon Academy will be my puppets of darkness!" He shouted out as the sludge creatures began to move. They all charged towards the four only for Nagoda to pull out his Red Ressha, opening his ToQ Changer.

" _ **Henshin Itashimasu! Please stay behind the White Lines!"**_

White dashed lines then surrounded the four of them with more circles around the three within. Some of the sludge controlled humans walked into the circle while others stopped.

" **ToQ Change!** "

His suit began to form as the Red Ressha flew around, knocking the sludge humans out of the white circle.

" _ **ToQ Ichigo!"**_

"You're fighting us now!" Nagoda said pointing towards the Shadow Kaijin.

"Tch, a ToQger" Sludge Shadow said. "Kuros! Grimm!" He shouted out. Several Kuros then appeared onto the battlefield as a large Ursa formed out of the shadow's back.

"Ugh, that's nasty" Nagoda said before pulling out the Rail Slasher. "But my imagination will beat back the odds!" Nagoda then charged off into battle as Ozpin and Glynda watched. He soon clashed against the Ursa forcing the Grimm away from the three.

"Ahhh, there he goes again charging in wildly" Tristan sighed as he turned to Ozpin. "You two should go, we can take care of this" he said pulling out a ToQ Blaster. He then began to rapid fire upon the Kuros knocking them back while avoiding the swipes of the sludge humans. Ozpin was quick to strike several of the sludge humans away from his position finding very little damage was done to them.

"I cannot allow you to do this" Glynda said as she prepared to fight. Just before she could do anything however, she soon found herself needing to duck as Tristan slashed towards her. The blade extended outward transforming the gun to a sword as it slashed away a Kuros.

"You can't harm them without having enough imagination" Ozpin said as Glynda attempted to kick a Kuros only to find herself stopped instead. The henchmen attempted to slash at Glynda only for a blast of energy to knock it away. The energy blast continued onwards as it struck a small black orb on a sludge humans body as Glynda noticed something happening.

"Please retreat!" Tristan said urging her to leave. Nagoda soon flew through the air past the two causing Tristan to look forward.

"That red idiot ran right into my attack" Sludge Shadow said as he walked forth. Nagoda rushed forth again as he sliced the Rail Slasher at the shadow. The sword simply cut through the sludge like body leaving no scar or damage behind. A swift kick knocked the red fighter back again. "Now to take control of those two" it said turning towards Glynda and Ozpin.

"Not on my watch" Tristan said as he fired the blaster at the shadow. The energy bullets struck his body causing the shadow to fall back a bit.

"Ow, why aren't you transforming Tristan?" Nagoda said seeing his friend standing there. "Hurry and place your Ressha into the brace already".

Pulling out his Blue Ressha, Tristan stared at it before coming to a decision.

"Don't worry Ms. Goodwitch. This time I'll protect you!" He shouted opening the brace.

" _ **Henshin Itashimasu! Please stay behind the White Lines!"**_

He quickly inserted the Blue Ressha as the Sludge Shadow was forced to jump back from the dotted lines.

" **ToQ Change!** "

He then slammed the latch down launching the blue Ressha out of the terminal.

" _ **ToQ Nigo! ToQ Nigo!**_ "

The blue ressha flew around his body forming a similar suit to Nagoda's. However, instead of a one, it had a two within the circle on his chest and helmet. The shape of the helmet also was different resembling more of his Ressha.

A quick burst of energy shot towards the slime shadow causing it to backpedal in pain.

"How dare you!" The Sludge Shadow shouted out as he fired off globs of sludge towards the blue warrior. Tristan was quick to fire away at the sludge causing it to evaporate into nothingness upon contact.

"Tristan, there are small orbs on the bodies controlling the sludge" Glynda said as she kicked several creatures away from a small woman with bunny ears. "It appears that destroying them causes the sludge to fall apart returning them to normal".

Nodding, he quickly jumped into the air and took aim. He then fired upon all the sludge puppets shattering several orbs as the Sludge Shadow screeched out in distraught. Landing safely, Tristan stared at the sludge shadow.

"You attempted to take control of people to destroy others, for that you must be punished!"

He then rushed towards the shadow and kicked it across its body knocking it away. As it stood up, Tristan pulled out a large blue weapon. "Home Trigger" he said as he began to bombard the shadow with blue energy blasts.

"What!" The Shadow shouted as it found itself paralyzed.

"Hey Tristan, wanna switch?" Nagoda asked as he walked over. He then forcefully pulled out the Blue Ressha and passed over his own Red one.

" _ **Henshin kaisho itashimasu! All persons, please quickly complete your transfers!**_ **"**

"Why are we doing this?" Tristan said as the two inserted each other's Ressha into their brace and closed it.

" _ **ToQ Ichigo, Red, Norikaete Blue. ToQ Nigo, Bkue, Norikaete Red"**_

A symbol appeared between the two before twisting around. As it did so, their respective colors and helmets switched while the suits retained their number.

"Oh, this seems cool" Nagoda said as he quickly began to fire upon the Kuros around them. "Also, if you want to show that you will protect her, a sword might fit better". Nagoda then flipped into the air firing upon the many Kuros as Tristan smirked under his helmet.

"Still the same as ever" he said holding out the sword. Several rails then left the blade, twisting around the incapacitated Sludge Shadow tying him together forcefully.

"I won't let you kill me!" He shouted as he extended his arm out. His clawed hand neared the unconscious form of a girl in fashionable clothing when Tristan stood in its path, slicing through the appendage.

"It ends now!" Tristan shouted as he rushed forth. A white light covered the Rail Slasher as he slashed through the shadow.

"Hah, that won't work on me" he said smirking.

"You sure?" Tristan said turning around. The shadow the groaned in pain as he fell to his knees.

"How?" It said painfully as Tristan and Nagoda returned each other's Ressha returning to their colors.

"Simple, I had Nagoda coat the sword in his Light Energy allowing me to harm your body" Tristan said as the two inserted Scope Ressha into their blasters. "Now for the finisher".

The two then took aim at the helpless shadow as energy pooled into their weapons.

" _ **Uchimasu! Please be careful! Please be careful!"**_

"Wait, don't do this!" The Shadow said. However, it was too late as the two fired their weapons. A red and blue billet shot out towards the shadow as it struck him head on. The shadow groaned out in pain as he quickly exploded into flames. The two stood triumphant as a black train flew past collecting the essence of the Shadow Kaijin.

"Well, that went well" Nagoda said as the two high fived each other.

"Yep, now I guess I'm going with you" Tristan said as the two demorphed.

"If I'm Right, then the next Ressha we come across should be another of our friends" Nagoda said. They then heard footsteps as Tristan noticed Glynda walking towards him. He then braced for a scolding as he saw her face.

"You two are the most childish and reckless people I've seen so far" she said as Tristan held his head down. "But you did save my students, so I thank you for that". Lifting up his head, Tristan noticed a smile on the teacher's face before she turned around and began to lift several students up with her semblance. "I believe you two have somewhere you need to be, so I won't keep you long."

Nagoda waved as he ran ahead towards the station. Tristan turned to leave only as well before a small cough stopped him.

"If you are ever in need of assistance or help, you may come ask me any time" she said not turning to look at him.

"Thank you" Tristan said as he ran off after Nagoda. Turning her head, Glynda watched the two boys run off towards the lockers to do whatever it was they needed to do. She felt an urge to see them off before they left. However her duty right now was bringing all these injured students to the infirmary, where they would be healing the long way due to Tristan leaving. As Glynda walked off with several students, Ozpin stated at the back of the two fighters.

"Such a cruel mind you have Ozpin, to keep young minds from knowing the truth of their past" Clockwork stated from Ozpin's hand.

"It is better they do not remember than for them to have the knowledge and regret" Ozpin replied. "However, Ticket did have orders to give from the president about a secret project we are to fulfill". The two began to walk off towards their office before Nagoda ran towards them tired.

"Hah, hah, I forgot to give this to you" he said passing a large box filled with red weapon parts into the professor's hand. "Could you send this to Ruby Rose who lives on Patch for me?"

"If I am able, I will do so" he replied as Nagoda quickly ran off back towards the station area. Watching the boy run off, he frowned slightly noticing a small black mist surrounding the boy's body before dispersing.

On the Rainbow Line, Tristan was inserting his Blue Ressha into the main console. The moment it's power entered the system, a yellow blip appeared on the map of Remnant causing Ticket to call out.

"It appears that we've picked up the Signal of the Yellow Ressha! Let's get ready to leave!" Ticket ordered.

"Iyaa~. Ticket is still quite pushy despite us being coworkers" Wagon said shaking her body a bit before pulling the lever. Nagoda made it onto the cart just as the doors were closing causing him to release a exhausted gasp. "Please be seated for the ride" Wagon said causing the two to sit in the red ressha's main room.

"Yellow huh?" Tristan thought. "That means that next is"

"Most likely" Nagoda said cutting him off. "I'm probably going to get in trouble with this one" he said sitting back into his seat. With a loud whistle, the Ressha began to leave Beacon Station towards their next location.

Miles away, a feminine figure in black and white clothing sat upon a large boulder as beautiful red leaves floated down around her. The shattered moon could be seen above the red trees as she stared upwards into the sky.

 _ **(Next Time on Victorious Imagination in Remnant Reboot)**_

" _You look like you could use some help"_

" _Blake, Blake Belladonna"_

 _A large seaside village stands on the edge of a desert as several people are shown trapped within large jars in the desert sun. each are suffering as a black darkness gathers within each jar._

" _ **ToQ Sango! ToQ Sango!**_ _"_

 **A/N – To tell you the truth, I got a bit lazier near the end of this chapter. I was originally going to have a bigger plot point with the sludge humans being in the infirmary and the teachers trying to help them but it all kinda went out one end of my head. You can probably tell what is coming up next so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is Daozang Signing out.**


End file.
